Bonds Beyond Time: Aftermaths
by LittleFaeGirl
Summary: When heroes from 4 eras in time collide, nothing good is bound to happen.


**Another product of my chocolate highs ends up here once again... Oh well! Enjoy!**

**I own NOTHING! If I did, my OC would totally be Yugi's GF. X3  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Wow! I never seen a duel runner like this one before!"<p>

"Calm down, bro! It's just a Duel Runner!"

"But it's the first time I saw this one!"

"Judai, leave Yuma alone."

"But, Atemu-"

"NO."

Paradox simply sat there as the group of 5 were chatting with eachother. The gang's newest friend from Heartland City, Yuma Tsukumo, sat in front of him, amazed about being on a D-Runner for the first time. Yugi was to his left, holding Pharoah in his arms. Said cat also had his mask in its paws. Behind him, Yusei was examining his D-Wheel, most likely because of the design and mechanics.

"Paradox, you're awfully quiet. Something on your mind?"

He looked at Judai, who stared at him intently. He looked away and didn't respond. Judai's grin turned into a frown. "Hey, no need to ignore me." he commented. Paradox still didn't respond. Atemu motioned for Judai to hush. Pharoah yawned loudly, making Yuma and Yugi giggle a bit.

"I think Pharoah's tired." Yugi commented. He got the mask out of the cat's paws and placed him on the ground. Yusei walked by and went to the front of the Duel Runner. Atemu seemed curious as well and joined him. "Hey Yusei, what are you doing?" Yusei looked up.

"Just studying the design. The form seems to be aerodynamic, allowing it to go faster than normal." The turbo duelistreplied. Atemu looked at him wierdly. Yusei frown. "You have no idea what I said, did you?"

"Not a clue." Atemu replied with a sheepish grin. Yuma looked behind him to Paradox. "Why are you so quiet? Live a little!"

"...I'm just like that." Paradox lied through his teeth. He wasn't like that at all. He just didn't want anyone to bring up THAT incident.

"LIAR! You just don't want to chat with us!" Judai protested.

Well, there goes that wish. He sighed. "Judai, I do want to chat. It's just that I'm not comfortable with you 5 yet." he replied, shifting in his seat.

"Not comfortable? Why? Is it because of-" Paradox raised his hand, silencing Yugi. "Please don't bring that up. It's just another failure I do not wish to talk about."

"Aw come on! That was ages ago! We forgave you, remember?" Judai said, hopping on the Duel Runner in front of Yuma. "Like Yuma said, live a little!"

"What do you mean by 'forgave' him? What did Dox do?" Yuma asked. Paradox's eyes widened a bit. He didn't know Yuma until know, and he already gave him a nickname? Shocker. Yusei and Atemu went up to the others. Yusei spoke first, but not before getting Paradox's approval. He nodded hestitantly.

"Well, He tried to kill Maximillion Pegasus, but we stopped him. I'm still wondering of how he survived, seeing as he lost the duel in that Malefic World thing." Atemu turned to Paradox. "Yes, how did you survive?"

Before Paradox could answer, Yuma gasped. "You tried to kill him? What the he-"

"YUMA! No swearing!" Atemu snapped.

"What? I was going to say 'heck'! What do you got against that, Atemu?" Yuma whined in response. Judai and Yugi bursted into mad giggling fits. Yusei rolled his eyes.

"Nothing. You're just too young to swear."

"Then why can Judai swear?"

"Hey, I'm 16. I'm privleged." Judai said happily. Yuma huffed and pouted. Yugi laughed nervously. Yusei noticed that Paradox was frowning again. Pharoah stood up and yawned again, making himself known. Atemu picked him up and gave him to Judai.

"Hey Judai. You lose you-"

"Don't you even dare finish that!" Yusei and Paradox snapped. They turned to eachother, sending Yuma and Yugi howling with laughter. Atemu blushed furiously, shoved Pharoah into Judai's arms, and looked away. Judai simply looked confused at the situation. Yugi then finally caught on with what Atemu was about to say and blusheding.

"ATEMU! Where did you learn THAT?"

"Let's just say I'm never going to be dragged into Jounouchi and Honda's Truth Or Dare games again." Atemu replied. Yugi groaned. "Oh yeah... I remember know..."

As the duo chatted, the remaining turned to the owner of the D-Runner. "So, Paradox.. Why don't you tell us about yourself?" Judai asked. The older man looked baffled. "Really? But I thought..."

"Again, behind us." Yusei reminded him. "So, tell us."

Paradox smiled a bit. He let out a sigh and spoke. "Well, since you all want to know so badly, I'll tell you. But shouldn't we be somewhere more appropriate than here? People are staring."

It was true. They were smack-dab in the middle of Domino Square. And some people were staring at the odd group. Yugi noticed a few girls seemed to be chatting about them.

"Ooh, who's Yugi-san with?"

"I don't know, but the black haired guy in blue is cuuuute!"

"No way! The brownie's much cuter!"

"What about the little guy?"

"EEEK! He's even cuter than the brownie!"

"Hey! The guy on the bike's the hottest out of all of them!"

Yugi laughed nervously, followed by others, who were equally wierded out. "I'm in. Let's go."

* * *

><p>In a nice, quiet place in Domino Park, the group was relaxing under a large shade tree. Judai somehow managed to climb said tree and was sitting on a low lying branch with Pharoah in his lap. Yusei &amp; Paradox's duel runners were parked close by, just in case something was to happen. "Hey Yuma, how's it like chillin with the King of Games?" Judai asked. Yuma popped up from the branch next to him and smiled.<p>

"It's awesome! I never think I'd meet him! Wait till Kotori and Cathy hear about this!" He said, looking like he would burst out laughing any second.

"How did you get up there without us noticing?" Yusei said. Yuma hung upside down from said branch and grinned. "Cause I'm cool like that." Not two seconds after Yuma said that, he fell to the ground. Judai laughed, while the others went to see if the boy was alright. "Yuma, you ok?" Yugi asked. Yuma groaned in response. "Ya, he's fine." Atemu added. Yugi groaned in agitation. Pharoah leaped off Judai's lap, landed next to Yusei, and curled up once again.

"Judai, you have one lazy cat." Yusei commented. Pharoah yawned, and when he did, a little gold orb popped out. The orb then became a person, much to Yuma's shock.

_"He may be lazy, but he's loyal to those he meets." _The man said.

"Banner!" Judai hopped down from the branch and smiled. "Glad to see you've made it ok!"

"I didn't disrupt time that much, Judai." Paradox said, making himself known. "Wasn't everything fixed when you beat me?"

"Eh. Pretty much." Yusei replied. "Everything returned to normal. Now, back to wha we was chatting about earlier..."

"Oh yes." Paradox remarked. "My past... Hmm... where to start... Oh! Well, I grew up in Dynamo City, which was originally Satellite. In my era, the Cyber Age was at its peak. Everything that you see was technological."

"No way!" Judai said. "Everything?"

Paradox nodded. "Yup. It was through Kaiba Corp's technolgy that made it all possible. They even came up with the latest in Turbo Duel technology."

Now Yusei was interested. "Really now? What was it?"

"Zero Gravity Duels." Paradox replied. Everyone looked at him wierdly. He frowned. "You think I'm kidding?"

"Well, duh! How can you duel without gravity?" Yugi commented.

"I disagree! Some of my duels happened in space!" Yuma announced proudly. "I think it's totally possible!"

"I still don't think that's possible." Judai commented, relaxing against the tree. Paradox sighed.

"If you don't believe me, then I'll just have to show you..." He got up and strolled over to his Duel Runner. They watched as he got something from a secret compartment that only he must've known about. He came back with a mysterious suitcase-like object. It was colored white and had gold patterns on it.

"What the hell is that...?" Yusei asked. Paradox smiled and tossed it into the air. The object glowed, and before they knew it, that object had became a motorbike. It came back down, and floated about 3 inches away from the ground. It's design had consisted of golden roman-like symbols and had angel wings near the back wheel. Everyone but Yuma was shocked. Yuma was completely amazed.

"Holy frig! That was awesome! This is a Zero Gravity Bike?" He asked.

"The correct term is ZG-Gear, and yes. It's one of the seven Gear models. This is the ZG-Runner, a power class gear." The time traveler explained. "There's 4 classes of ZG Gear: Speed, Power, Flight, and Surfer. I'm able to work with all 4 classes, but I prefer Power class."

"Can you show us how your gear works?" Judai asked.

"I can't. My gear can't go without a certain requirement." Paradox answered. Judai groaned. Before they could continue the conversation though...

"Yugi! Atemu!"

Two of Yugi and Atemu's friends, Anzu Mazaki and Katsuya Jounouchi ran up to the Kings Of Games. "Hey, who's your friends? Never seen any of them before." Anzu asked. Yugi and Atemu glanced at eachother. How were they going to explain this? Everyone with them was from different eras from the future! Atemu spoke first. "Well..."

"I'm Judai Yuki! Nice to meet you two!" Judai said happily. Pharoah yawned again. "And this is my cat, Pharoah!"

"I'm Yusei Fudo." Yusei added.

"I'm Yuma! Yuma Tsukumo!" Yuma anounced happily. Paradox remained silent. Yugi turned to him.

"Don't be shy! Just tell them!" He said. The older man just remained quiet and turned away. Yusei seemed to get the hint. "Ignore him. He's not used to meeting new people. Just call him Paradox." Paradox looked up and smiled faintly. Jounouchi seemed to glare at him for a sec.

"What's wrong, Jounouchi?" Yugi asked.

"Paradox... It seems like I heard that name before... Ah! I must be overreacting!" Jounouchi laughed.

"Hey Yugi, Atemu, we're going to the musuem's newest exhibit! You wanna join us?" Anzu asked. Yugi nodded.

"Sorry Anzu. I'm showing my friends around town today. Maybe we'll stop by." He replied. Atemu nodded in agreement. Anzu and Jounouchi glanced at eachother and shrugged shoulders. "Sure, later Yug!" And with that, they left the group alone. A loud sigh broke the silence, and they 5 duelists looked at Paradox.

"Why'd you sigh?"

"Um... You remember that Red Eyes I had? Yeah.. It kinda was that guy's Red Eyes..."

"PARADOX!"

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

* * *

><p><strong>This turned out better than I thought! Many would ask "The HELL is Paradox doing there?". Well, this story was based off a picture I saw of all 6 of the guys hanging around. If you don't know where it is, it's around somewhere~ Review!<strong>


End file.
